Shinigami interfere
by Aria52
Summary: When a child of The Shinigami interferes in the human world she gets sent there by her father, she trains the blond boy and as soon as she can leaves, strong naruto, hints of yaoi and yuri, made up creature, the beliefs of this author are solely her own
1. When no one wants a child

**first, i want to apologize to those who read my other fanfic, i had a major writers block and ended up making this when i tried to fix it**

**no worries though, i have the entire first book of this at least hand written, about one and a half chapters haven't been typed and i've started the second book, plus, since i have it written out i can work on it at school**

**i hope no one minds that this will be an extremely powerful naruto and there are no real relations in the first book, actually, i think the only relationship thing is a mention of one and a kiss to activate something, but i'm setting the foundation for book two, where i'll be bringing in more anime, manga, and game characters**

**if you don't like yaoi, don't read this fanfic, same with yuri, i'll try not to put anything too graphic but i'm a pervert at heart**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, if i did then it wouldn't be all about sasuke at this point(Reading online what's released in japan) **

* * *

"Will any family take him?" a girl in all white frowned, her short tan hair bounced as she jumped down

"Tou-san won't be happy" she muttered, watching as everyone declined the boy

"Sorry, my wife won't allow it"

"Yamanaka-san, he would fit best into your family"

"No, sorry" he wouldn't speak any more of it, she jumped through the walls and into the room, her white robes shifted as did her scythe

Everyone saw a five-year old somehow jump into the room

"Look, someone will take him or tou-san will be unhappy" she looked around realizing that no one knew who she was

"Um, you don't belong here" the Sandaime said quietly, two people in the room recognized her

"Why would a shinigami care about a demon" everyone turned to the snake sanin

"One, he's not a demon, tou-san just gave him control over a demon, two, there's only one shinigami" it was surprising how much the girl knew for her age

"Wouldn't your father get upset at you interfering?" Hiashi spoke, her eyes widened and she blushed at a human catching her fault

"No matter, no one will take him anyways"

"I'll take him" Kakashi walked out

"You're much too young" Orochimaru said

"If no one else will take him, someone has to" the girl smiled at him and disappeared

"Anyone opposed?" everyone shrugged, just glad they didn't get stuck with him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You showed yourself to humans?" she smiled nervously as an evil glint appeared in her father's eyes

"When you get the shinigami eyes, you can come back, in the meantime, watch the boy" he touched her and she screamed as her body grew to the age she actually was, she fell into a river, turned temporarily human

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you for sensei" then something occurred to him, the baby would need a lot of care, he paled as he thought of how little sleep he would get, not to mention he wouldn't be able to go on decent missions for a while, he didn't even have anything to take care of a baby, sighing he walked into his apartment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital, she looked around but it was all the same white, a nurse walked in

"Ah, good, you're awake" she turned purple eyes to the person speaking

"If we could, we would like your name, the person that found you will be coming back shortly" that smile was annoying

"Yukiataru" the nurse nodded

"Do you have a last name?" she shook her head no

"You should be fine to leave soon" with that the nurse walked out

She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her hair was now much longer, she closed the door and took a quick bath, then she went and braided her hair, wanting something that wouldn't get in her eyes and got dressed before going back to her bed and staring out the window

"I'm surprised you're up, you've been unconscious for a few days" she turned to see a teen carrying a baby, finally, a familiar face, not that he would know her, she shrugged

"Your stuff is in there" he pointed to a cabinet, she immediately rushed there, a bit of jewelry, two purplish pearls, a torn white tank top and pants, and some money

"No scythe" she mumbled

"Scythe?" she snapped her mouth shut and turned back to him

"Were there any weapons nearby?"

"No"

"None, not even a shard of one?"

"Nope" she was depressed, her father gave her her pearls and her jewelry, even some money for clothes, but not her favorite weapon

"What village are you from?"

"Village?"

"Where did you live before you fell in the river?"

"In the middle of the forest"

"Sounds lonely"

"No duh"

"So how do you know how to fight?"

"Self taught"

"Tell ya what" she looked up

"I'll actually teach you how to fight and give you a place to stay here if you help me watch after him" he nodded at the baby in his arms

"You seem a little young to be a single father"

"No, he's my teacher's son" she rolled her eyes

"Yeah, I'll help" he smiled as she grabbed the baby, she started rocking him back and forth

"But I hope you have a separate room for me" she practically glared at him with one of the most focused and powerful killing intents he had ever felt, in fact, the only greater killing intent was Kyuubi, and even that was close

"Don't worry" she looked back at her torn clothes

"I can't exactly wear that, do you have anything I could wear for today only?" she looked at him

"I think the hospital has loaner clothes" she nodded and followed him, once there she ignored everything with even a bit of white, mostly going for blacks and reds, maybe a few dark purples, but she couldn't really find anything she liked, finally she sighed and just grabbed black pants, sandals, and a blue shirt before thanking the person and going to change, surprisingly, she picked exactly her size

"Come on, I want something decent" wow she was rude, when they went shopping she passed most of the stores and they got to the center, she went for a shop called Dragon's Scales, she immediately handed the baby to him and rushed in, soon she had several outfits picked out and bought them, then they went across the street to a weapons shop

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I would like a weapon made" she quickly drew out a sketch

"Let me guess, the handle will be made of a metal that looks like wood, the blade dragon bones, the connector gold and the holes empty"

"Not quite, but how did you know?"

"I just made one like it, it was burned and presented to the god of death" Yukiataru handed her a pearl

"I want this in the hole"

"How did you get this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This orb must be created under special circumstances"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she tried to get the person to stop

"How did you find a spiritual bunny, and where did you get a vampire to willingly give up a fang, not to mention getting a dragon queen's necklace, and you had to get the shinigami himself to forge it" Kakashi looked at her

"My father gave it to me"

"If it's that valuable, why did he give you two?" she glared at him

"Could you just make it?"

"For the other pearl"

"No"

"Then no" she went to her jewelry and pulled out a black chain holding a tiger's eye gem

"Scales of the first demon" the stranger said, looking at the chain

"And the true eye of Nekomata?" she nodded

"If you make me my scythe and prepare a couple of kama"

"Deal"

"I'll give you this when I get my weapons" with that she walked out

"You know quite a bit about weapons" she shrugged and grabbed Naruto, he was awake so she cuddled with him

"You know, we're gonna make you more powerful than your father"

"Do you even know his father?"

"Pretty well, actually, but for one thing, we're gonna convince the shinigami to allow him to summon his family for fighting"

"That's impossible, you can't summon the shinigami without making a sacrifice of a soul"

"But I'm certain the shinigami likes this boy"

"How would you know?"

"Tou-san said so"

"Are you going to believe everything your father says?"

"Duh" Kakashi rolled his eyes

"You'll see" she smiled as she was led back to Kakashi's apartment, somehow he had a three bedroom apartment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the five-year-old boy

"He needs training"

"Not yet"

"The village will start attacking him soon, he needs to be able to defend himself"

"The village isn't like that, you've only been here five years, you wouldn't know"

"Then we'll train him just in case, but with how unique he is, he'll need the extra training"

"And how is he unique"

"The only way to summon a shinigami is to be part one, no matter how distant, that, mixed with his prisoner gives him a unique chakra system"

"And where did you hear this one? Your dad?"

"No, the shinigami" he looked at her

"Well, actually, I suppose that is a yes" she said, putting her finger to her chin

"You're crazy"

"You just figured this out, wow, you must be dumber than I thought" he glared at her

"We'll just start with the basics, a decent taijutsu style, Kawarimi, henge, kagebushin"

"How is kagebushin basic?"

"He won't be able to do a Bushin, too much chakra"

"Fine"

"Oh, and of course, chakra control, he'll need that early on"

"Of course"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is that girl that lives with Kakashi?"

"I believe her name was Yukiataru"

"Hmm"

"She hasn't done the village any harm and she actually helps occasionally, normally by killing missing nin and leaving them on a hunter nin's roof"

"And how do you know it was her?"

"Well, the heads are always cut off, and there's a large chakra burn where it was cut off, that normally only happens when a weapon has a sacred orb which her scythe does"

"Keep an eye on her"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaa-san"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your mom"

"Can I be Hokage?"

"If you put your mind to it, yes" the blonde beamed

"Then I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever" at least he had learned basic stuff well, his chakra control was haywire, though, he ran to his room and grabbed a bag

"Don't get into trouble if you can't get out of it" he nodded and left the room, she went to her room and closed her eyes, soon they reopened as a hot breath was on her shoulder, she turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in five years, she bowed

"You have been doing well" she nodded

"Have you checked your pearl recently?" she smiled

"You are free to return at any point" the Anbu watching through the window was stunned, Yukiataru unsealed a scroll from her belt

"Oh, and here's the summoning contract for the boy" he handed over a small black scroll

"I'll come back as soon as I give this to Kakashi" the shinigami nodded and left

She went to her dresser and pulled out a blindfold, she put it over her eyes, then she unsealed her scythe, soon the entire thing was black, with the exception of the pearl, it was now blood red, she resealed it into her arm and went to Kakashi, she tossed the two scrolls at him

"These are for Naruto, I'll be back at some point, oh, and make sure he signs the contract as soon as possible"

"And where are you going?"

"Home" her eyes glowed and she disappeared

She changed back to her five-year-old self only instead of her white robe, she had a black shirt and pants with a trench coat and boots, around her neck was a red pearl, it looked out of place on a five year old, but she wanted things that way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned, they were learning the Kawarimi, he had learned that five years ago, but going with what he had pretended to be, when he was called on, the orange-clad boy failed to switch with the log, he smirked as everyone laughed, just wait, as soon as he did what he wanted, they wouldn't be laughing

"Ugh, let's start the battles, feel free to use any technique with your taijutsu, let's see, first, Uzumaki, choose who you want to lose to"

"Sasuke, and I'm not gonna loose" the Uchiha rolled his eyes

"Wanna bet?" he said smugly

"Yes" Naruto replied immediately

"You have nothing I want"

"If I win, you have to do what I want for a day, any day of my choosing"

"Same for you if I win" Naruto nodded

"Just get started" they got on opposite ends of the fighting arena for kids, Naruto got into a stance no one had seen anyone use, Sasuke got into his family's taijutsu stance

"Isn't that style useless without the sharingan?" Sasuke scoffed and Naruto shrugged before rushing forward, dodging Sasuke's punch by dropping to the ground, and tripping him, Naruto made a single handseal and the ground went to hold the Uchiha down, but Sasuke dodged, slightly stunned

"Oi, dobe, where'd you learn that?"

"Where do you think? And do you really think I'm so dumb as to not even be able to use a Bushin" he used the ram seal and seven copies of him appeared, Sasuke smirked and looked at the shadows, surprisingly, they all had one, he managed to hit two and they evaporated into smoke, but the other six hit him, one changed into a kunai and it was thrown at him, he dodged and was surprised when six blades were pressed to his neck

Sasuke had lost, and not just to anyone, to the dead last of the class

Now he would have to do what the blonde said for a day

And there were witnesses

"Choose a day" he growled

"You'll have to wait" all the girls wanted to pound Naruto into the ground, and would have if he hadn't switched himself with Kiba, but the poor boy was now in a five foot deep hole shaped like a human

That night, as Naruto was coming home from training, a large number of ninja showed up, he knew he couldn't run from that many ninja so he bit his thumb and tried for the summoning, a small five-year-old with tan hair showed, she looked at the group, her pure black eyes drained them of energy and scared them off

She looked around and saw the blonde

"What took you so long?" he looked confused

"Oh, you probably don't recognize me like this" she grew so she seemed about seventeen, her boots changed red and grew so they went to her thighs, she had a black skirt and a black long-sleeved shirt, over the shirt was a blood red shirt that had a heart cut out of it, a pearl hung off a black chain, her long tan hair was braided

"Still no idea?" she kept the same outfit but seemed to age five years

"Wow, you're clueless" he just blinked

"Do you really not recognize me?" he shook his head no

"Let's just get you home" he nodded and went the rest of the way home

"Nice of you to get back" he looked at the woman

"Yukiataru?"

"Oh, good, someone remembers me, anyways, I should be going"

"You just got here"

"Yeah, duh, I was summoned on that group of ninja trying to attack him"

"Summoned"

"Told you my dad was the shinigami" with that she disappeared

"Who was that, I can't remember"

"Five years ago you considered her your mom"

"So my grandpa is the shinigami, cool"

"No, she's not your real mom"

"So my adoptive grandpa is the shinigami, still cool" Kakashi rolled his eyes

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, i know it sucks but i only want one review for chapter one**

**the way i decided to do this was i want a number of new reviews equal to the chapter number, then i'll update as soon as i get them**

**it may take a while because my internet's been funky, but i do have these chapters saved on a flash drive so i can go to school and post it**

**please review **


	2. When a job appears

**Wow, i went downstairs to play rockband and when i checked my mail i had ten messages concerning this story O.o**

**anyways, let's somewhat answer reviews**

**sharp'n'shiny**** well, he has to have either met the child of the shinigami or know their name so he only ends up summoning two, and he looses it later on **

**b4k4-san**** yeah, i tend to do that a lot, and sometimes it's because i think it's obvious who's talking other times it's because i don't care who says it, and the rest of the time it's habit sweatdrop i don't remember if anything like those last four lines shows up again, i mention the game(Shoot i lost the game) but it's not like that, i'm glad someone likes my writing XD**

**thanks to those two for reviewing**

**anyway, this chapter has a bit more about the abilities of the children of the shinigami, and yes, they are over powered but they all share one weakness, not that i'm telling you**

**i do not own naruto, if i did then itachi wouldn't be going crazy at this point**

**breif mention of bleach, don't own that either **

* * *

"Wow, scaring and draining a bunch of high ranking ninja without trying, you're getting better"

"Maybe I should take a vacation for five years" she glared at her siblings, being the youngest did have its problems

"Calm down" they all looked to their father

"I feel we need to show everyone who is strongest, the winner will be assigned an important mission" everyone but Yukiataru smirked, thinking they would definitely win

"But first, since I don't want to watch everyone all day, let's weed out a few people, if you have the shinigami eyes, step forward" about half of them stepped forward

"If you can travel through dimensions, take another step" now there were only four

"I'm feeling lazy, if you can use a sword, step forward" three

"Can use spirit energy" still three

"Can use at least five of the element combinations" two

"That's better, how long will it take for you two to be ready to fight?"

"Already ready" Yukiataru said, touching the pearl that hung from her neck to make her scythe appear

"Um, I need to go get my weapons"

"Fine, so you both can get completely ready, everyone meet at the battle dome on earth, if you can't switch dimensions then get help, thirty two minutes, no more" they nodded, five of them thinking of an earth movie as their father disappeared

Yes, the shinigami had a large family, there had to be a separate shinigami for each dimension, only there was one main one that was summoned by those wanting to make a large exchange, sure, the shinigami insisted there was only one shinigami, but that's because there was only one true shinigami, he was just in charge of too many dimensions

This was how the shinigami for other places were chosen, and currently the battle was between the oldest and the youngest available

Hanshou and Yukiataru, the state of half-death and the act of hitting, which do you think is going to win

Of course, there were bets, but most were on Hanshou

Yukiataru had only three people betting on her, and one was herself, the others should have gotten a hint when the last two bet

Hanshou pulled her katana out of its sheath, feeling she should demonstrate what her father had asked if they could do

Yukiataru shrugged and a black handle appeared in her hand, blood traveled up it

The ones who had a strange fear of blood shuddered, the shinigami made a mental note to never give them a job

But Yukiataru already made a better impression, controlling blood meant she could use both water and dark, dark was a form of spirit energy, she had one of the element combinations and half of the spirit energy already, and it was in the form of a sword

The two clashed, matching strike for strike, soon they were in a struggle for strength, Yukiataru brought the blades to the side and her sword seemed to split in half, but as soon as it was past her sister's sword, the two pieces combined again and slashed Hanshou, the blood was brought back as Yukiataru jumped back, her sword disappeared, the blood formed Hanshou's name before changing so it matched her, the blood moved so she had her hands behind her back

Control, a mix of form and life, life was a mix of blood, wood, and sound while form was a mix of dimension and metal, dimension was a mix of time and dark and time was a mix of light and shadow

Ten of the twelve element combinations as well as both spirit energies in one attack, all she was missing was ice and death, she had shown sword skills, everything he had mentioned was demonstrated in the first five minutes

A terrible bloodlust filled the area, the shinigami smirked

"Tell me" Yukiataru said, looking at her sister

"Do you know why this type of battle is called 'Hateru Yuusen'?" no one else had cared enough to even learn the name, but the intention was clear

Hateru, multiple meanings such as: to end, to be finished, to be exhausted, to die, to perish; if this was for shinigami, it's obvious which one it would be

Yuusen, a brave or desperate fight

Obviously it was a desperate fight to the death

Hanshou paled right before the blood doll exploded, causing her to explode as well, all of the blood on Yukiataru froze and broke off

"Congratulations" three people went to the betting table, Yukiataru, the shinigami, and-strangely enough-the prisoner of the shinigami, Namikaze Minato, the being with the most luck ever

Sure, the shinigami only ever had one prisoner, and it was normally the most recent-after the next one came their souls were able to finally rest-but Minato had wanted to remain and the shinigami had no objections, whatever Minato bet on always won

"Maybe I should start sending those without shinigami eyes to earth to protect someone" Yukiataru rolled her eyes

"Anyways, Yukiataru, no, now you shall be known as Fuki, here" he tossed her the traditional prize, a peacock feather on a hairpin, the name Fukinokyaku was on it

"In a week, whoever has that hairpin will be given the job, remember, you must kill the previous owner to actually be able to wear it without dieing" she smirked, placing it in her hair and wondering if anyone would try, to her surprise, her only brother (the last one to leave the group) rushed forward, he smirked as he saw hesitation in her eyes, knowing he was the only one in the family she actually cared about at all, she was surprised as he disappeared, when he reappeared behind her he was a tiger with full body armor, she ducked under his attack, but her ears started bleeding

The blood immediately disappeared as she didn't want to give him a way to control her, but the one he had stepped out on-having at least five combined elements, he had used form, metal, and sound, form added in the combinations of dimension, time, and shadow

Five of them used in two seconds, she smirked

"Ah, a liar" her eyes turned black, surprising everyone as their powers were drained, well, except for her father, his powers weren't drained

"Guess I can try it out, sorry Nii-senpai" the only ability she hadn't used was death, his eyes widened, only their father had been able to use that

"Oh, no, you idiot, I'm not gonna kill you" that surprised everyone, she disappeared in a dark purple light, the one boy screamed as every one of his muscles was torn apart, his most painful memories were played, and an ear-piercing noise wouldn't stop

His eyes started bleeding and by the time she reappeared, he was unconscious

"Maybe I overdid it" she tilted her head slightly

"What was that?" the shinigami said in interest

"Simple, the element of torture"

"There is no element of torture" Minato said

"Then how do you explain that?" she pointed to her brother whose ears, eyes, mouth, nose, and skin was bleeding way too much to be healthy

"Yeah, I overdid it" she turned away and he was healed

"And how do you get the element of torture?"

"You have to find the eighth element, mind, and mix it with blood" she smiled

"Anyways, I gotta go perfect everything" she disappeared

"She's becoming too strong" Minato commented

"Perhaps"

"Jouten, you need to be more serious"

"Heh, you know I enjoy a challenge, plus, she can't drain my power yet"

"Not yet"

"When she can, then we'll battle"

"That may be sooner than you think

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, death and mind makes ghost" she said, flying around in ghost form

"I wonder if you could combine ghost and torture" she changed back to herself and concentrated the two mixtures into each hand, when she brought them together, a hole formed, a hole in dimensions and a hole in space, in fact, this could control space, she smirked

"Almost there, so, a black hole that sucks things in, if I want it to suck in a specific thing" she paused, pulling out the blood of a random villager in the nearby town, she went to a spot where she could see him and made the vial of blood float between her hands which gained the two mixtures again, she watched as he was drained of blood until he had too little to survive

"That's how the eyes work, they catch sight of energy and use space to drain it" she smirked and looked at a random person, her eyes changed pure white to match the Hyuuga missing nin she had killed once and saw the energy around that person, she created space around the energy and watched it leave

Heh, the shinigami eyes were actually very simple, she turned and saw one of her more powerful sisters

"Gonna try to kill me?" the more powerful always seemed more loyal, she must be an exception

"Duh" she noticed the pure white eyes and shrugged, that is, until all her strength left her, she expected to see the shinigami eyes and saw none, when her last ounce of power was about to be drained, it stopped

"Tell any idiot that may want to fight me I've found the secret of the shinigami eye, they'd be stupid if they tried, they'd just end up like you only dead" the power was going to her head, her eyes went back to normal as she was summoned, soon Naruto was next to her, he seemed to be crying, next to him was Kakashi

"You can help him, right?" she smiled gently

"I'll try" she didn't notice two spirits overhead as she touched the pearl, it changed to a beautiful red heart, she started by using life to revive the body, then ghost to bring his spirit back

"What happened?" she looked at Naruto

"Some kind of poison" she nodded and used her blood abilities to remove it, then, before Kakashi was awake, she touched the pearl so it went back to normal

"Told ya, she can even prevent your guarantied-death poison"

"Just because you said it" they didn't realize she could now see them

"No, even before I said that"

"Yeah right" they both stopped as they were moved to another place

"Look, just tell me my assignment so I don't end up hurting any more relatives"

"What, don't want to kill anymore?"

"Tenken will probably never be able to move again and Suki will never gain back her powers"

"The shinigami eye isn't that good"

"No, you don't get it, if you mix mind with blood you get torture, if you mix mind with death, you get ghost, if you mix ghost with torture you get space, and if you mix space with something specific, say energy you were able to see with a Byakugan acquired by killing a Hyuuga, you permanently drain that from the person" she seemed upset

"Very well, but you won't be able to come at the boy's summon" she nodded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been forced to graduate before his class, he now stood in a meeting of jounin discussing the teams for the class he was once in

"Naruto, you were with them, what do you think?"

"All of them?" the Hokage nodded

"Well, out of the ones worth mentioning, Shikamaru will be the best strategist, but he's too lazy to be worth anything right now; Choji is the one with the most brute strength, but if he worked up some muscle instead of becoming 'Pleasantly plump' it would do wonders; Sas-Uke will probably be best at jutsu, but he has a stick so high up his butt, he won't admit to having any faults so won't improve; Shino is most likely to notice something but never speaks so no one would know; Kiba will be the first to charge straight in but is the best with team work if he gets a good leader; Hinata-hime" he missed the glares sent his way by the two Hyuuga jounin

"Is actually the best rounded, but she needs more self-confidence, and maybe a few non-Hyuuga techniques so she doesn't have problems if she can't get in close range" they wanted to shout that no Hyuuga would do such a thing, and they would have if the Hokage hadn't stopped them with a glance

"Although she is the only girl worth mentioning, I'll mention a couple others; Sakura may seem smart but she only memorizes, anything she can't read and she'll have no hope, she probably won't even follow what she reads, but she does have great potential as a medic or genjutsu specialist; Ino is bossy and rude, she-like Sakura-only thinks of impressing Sas-Uke, however, if she were given motive, she would be perfect for information retrieval, possibly on the field depending on her determination" every one had a good and bad point, well, out of the ones he mentioned

"But before any of them are worth something, they need to know that being a ninja is not a game" an idea came to mind

"Although I might have an idea for motivation for Sakura and Ino"

"What?"

"Sas-Uke still owes me a day of doing whatever I want, no matter what it is, they both would do whatever they could to save him, start with a genjutsu where no academy student can see him, let the teachers in on it, when they ask about it, they will be told he was taken, some people could drop suggestions and they'd work together, in fact, almost all of the girls would work together just to get him back, they'd get decent skills then try to save him, we also could make them think they killed people, but that may be too much for one thing"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Despite what you may have believed until now, there is actually a god, one god, but not of good, no, good is natural in humans, evil is brought by this god, evil and death, mixed together in such a way that if a soul remains idle for too long, it will become evil and try to kill even more people, we are to make sure these beings do not remain"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team seven; Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Sasuke" Ino cheered

"Team eight; Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamichi Choji" Sakura seemed defeated

"Team nine; Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Hitachiin Kaoru" he turned the page

"Since we have one person too little, team ten will only have two people; Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata" two with the worst grades

"Wait here for your teachers" soon only three teams remained

"Why are our teachers so late?" Sakura complained, not noticing the blonde in the back of the room, a woman with black hair and red eyes walked in

"Team eight, follow me" the three left, so far two people had noticed him, both remained silent, finally-after three hours-someone else came, the masked man took team seven

"Finally" Naruto said, stretching

"Why are you back here?"

"I'm a jounin" now that surprised the two

"Wait, you're our jounin sensei?"

"Well, technically, yes, but I'm hoping to get a better teacher for you, one that will actually have abilities that they can teach you for your own strengths" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Troublesome"

"Anyways, come on, we need to get a few things taken care of" they looked at him

"No offense, but your clothes stick out way too much"

"And orange doesn't?"

"One, it's fine to wear bright clothes if you're good enough at stealth, two" the henge dropped and he had on a black tank top and pants

"It's always good to catch someone by surprise" it came back up

"Not to mention you need good chakra control as well as large chakra stores to keep it up" he glanced at the still-quiet Hinata

"Anyways, come on, we're gonna start with weapons" he practically dragged them to his favorite weapons shop

"After we get the stupid shopping done, we'll start with the real training, everyone else is starting tomorrow, that's when we'll see if you two are good enough for what I have planned" they walked in, a red head with aqua eyes looked up

"Naru-chan, how are you?"

"Not bad, Heiki, could you help us out?" that's original, someone whose name means weapon working at a weapon store

"Oh, this must be your genin team, konnichiwa, I'm Saishu Heiki, let's see, a Nara and a Hyuuga, I think I already have a good idea for each of you" she ran behind the counter

"Ultimate weapon?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow

"Don't worry about it" she rushed back

"The weapons will be finished soon, in the mean time, feel free to look around" she turned to Naruto

"Still haven't found everything for your scythe, are you sure it has to be those specific materials?"

"I'll wait and pay for any of those items, by the way, how is Yukiataru?"

"Well, for one, she's changed her name to Fukinokyaku" he knew what the changing of name meant for shinigami

"She'll be on a mission for at least ten years, of course, we call her Fuki, much easier"

"I was hoping to see her" a clone of the read head came out and tossed a pack to Naruto

"Come on" he lead them across the street, a guy with white hair and eyes the same shade of blue as Hinata's hair that covered the entire eye stood at the desk

"Saishu Gusoku" how was this guy related to the girl from before

"Same stuff my armor is made of, make it to fit these weapons" he tossed a bag at him, it was caught

"Come on Hinata"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"This is a guy-only shop, she needs to go to the girl one" she followed Naruto next door

"W-Why a-are they s-separate?"

"The stores want to be exact, meaning they need all measurements, only one person can work at a time and they wouldn't want to risk a perverted guy taking advantage of that fact, course, girls could as well, but for some reason people are less threatened by people of the same gender" they walked into a seemingly empty room

"Irui, come out" a blonde girl with blue eyes peeked out from behind the desk

"That armor you had mentioned, enough pockets for comfortable use of this" he placed the bag on the counter

"And make a mask as well" she hesitantly nodded and Naruto turned and left, Hinata was about to follow but the girl suddenly lost her shyness and started measuring her

"Troublesome"

"Yeah, did he tell you how long?"

"An hour" Naruto nodded

"Hinata should be out soon, but I need to go, I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku ramen in two hours, you should get four different outfits each, so buy three of your own choice" he tossed Shikamaru a bag and left

He went into his apartment and fetched an old scroll, one he hadn't touched since he was ten, he opened it and ran his thumb along four different kanji on the bottom of the paper, he carefully examined everything that had been unsealed before rushing out and biting his thumb

"Aoimasao" in front of him appeared a teen with blue eyes and green hair

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Kaa-san told me to summon you at a certain point"

"Ah, so you're the brat she was watching that somehow gave her the mind element"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to train you in elements and their combinations"

"Hmm"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna"

"What?"

"Nee-san betrayed my trust, I won't do anything for her" he looked up above Naruto's head

There sat Fuki, although Naruto couldn't see or hear her

"Betrayed your trust? You attacked me and I wanted to try out a new technique. I defended myself, it's your own fault, now, help him or I'll see if I'm any better"

He paled

"Sure, I'll train you"

"Um, could you train my friends as well, I think you'd do a better job than I would"

"What would I get from it?"

"I'll try to help you with whatever I did for Kaa-san" he nodded

"So, an idea for who these two are"

"How did you know there were two?"

"I just did, who are they?"

"Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru"

"A less advanced form of the shinigami eye and a shadow user, that might be easy, but I want you to train them a bit first, I want to see what they need by watching" Naruto nodded

* * *

**Two more reviews and i'll try to post the third chapter, it's going to seem like a short story, but it's fourty pages typed, that's good for me**

**i'll be bringing in more shows soon **


	3. When training is needed

**Well, i wanted another review but since i have a total of three and someone really wants me to post it(Sorry, it's kinda late, PROCRASTINATORS UNITE...later XD)**

**Just a few notes... one, i've decided to make it one big story with a large seven year time skip(Might have a chapter showing some of what happens); two, Naruto will get extremely powerful, yes, even more powerful than he is now, you'll find out; three, i'm making up a creature for this story, you'll find it in a later chapter but i need a name, i've got the name for the one mentioned but i need a name for the species, i know it's hard to name, but could you try? (puppy dog eyes)**

**I do not own naruto or bleach, and yes there is a point to the bleach guys, it just won't show for a while**

* * *

"Faster!" Naruto shouted

"Troublesome" Naruto closed his eyes and Shikamaru's weights increased

"No complaining" laughing was heard from nearby, Shikamaru's shadow instantly went in that direction and Hinata activated her Byakugan

"I-It's a clone" her weights increased

"No stuttering" she hesitantly nodded and looked for the real one, but he was no where around, how could a mizubushin be that far away from its creator?

She was hit over the head

"Wow, so there is a blind spot, that needs to be fixed" pure blue eyes and green hair stared at them, but the rest of his body was blurred, Shikamaru's shadow connected and the long sleeve black top, black pants, and trench coat blurred into view

"Lesson number one" that got a couple of confused looks, he smirked as the shadow that was connected to him went to hold Shikamaru in place

"Don't use an elemental combination on someone unless you're sure they don't have better control over it" Hinata charged forward and started using jyuuken on him

"Hmm, not enough chakra in it, Ie-chan, does she have the adabokucho armor?"

"Ie-chan?"

"Your name starts with an n and ends with an o that makes no, translate to Japanese and you have Ie" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Irui is still working on it" he nodded, still dodging Hinata's attacks

"She'll have a few advantages then, see if you can get some of that armor made for you and Shikamaru" Naruto shrugged

"She'll also have color manipulation, only those with versions of the shinigami eyes can use it"

"Color m-manipulation" she was forced to stop as another forty pounds was added to her weights

"Yeah, watch" his clothes turned blue and his eyes turned black, then the clothes were green with blue hair, then his eyes turned white and, even though they couldn't see it, his socks turned black

Then everything changed to how it was supposed to be

"Wait, you're gonna teach us?"

"Yup, Ie-chan asked me to"

"So, w-what's so special about the a-armor" she practically fell to the ground

"I'll tell you as you run, now go, apparently we have to get a lot done in one day" Hinata was a lot slower

"Let up on her weights a bit" Naruto shrugged and ten pounds came off each limb

"The adabokucho armor is specially created for each person, it's so that the sharingan can't see you manipulating chakra and the Byakugan users will supply you with chakra, it covers every tenketsu with a bendable steel and gathers chakra in the air, giving you more to use, so, if you have a henge up for a long time, you can use the armor to supply the chakra and it'll absorb the chakra let off and you won't need any more" they nodded

"How would Irui-san know where the tenketsu are?"

"She has an underdeveloped shinigami eye, but it still sees tenketsu"

"Wait, those shops we went to were run by shinigami?"

"Duh, where else would you get metal that is stronger than steel but more flexible than cloth"

"Well, there is only one shinigami, they're children of him"

"And apparently he only has one son, that Kaa-san totally beat with one move" he was bopped over the head

"Ow, Aoimasao I'm just telling the truth"

"One, call me Tenken, two, it was more than one move, three she had the element of mind which was an unfair advantage"

"One, your name isn't Tenken, two, it was levitation then that one move, three, it doesn't matter the advantage, she still kicked your butt" Naruto stuck his tongue out, making Hinata giggle

"You two are so childish, troublesome" five pounds were added to each limb

"Wow, ten more complaints and you'll be where Hinata is"

"She's that far ahead?" Hinata blushed

"Wait, sorry, I was wrong" Shikamaru sighed

"Twelve more"

"Troublesome"

"Eleven" Tenken laughed

"Anyways, enough speed drills, let's work a bit on jutsu, we'll start with one of Naruto's favorites, it's good for training"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru jumped onto a nearby branch, his jacket revealed the tank top he wore for a second, actually, the tank top had long sleeves made of fishnet, on his back was a kama on a chain, at the other end of the chain was a dagger, several weapons were hidden in his clothes and it was all black, he looked at Hinata

She had a simple v-neck long sleeved black shirt, around her neck was a black chain with a purple pearl, her pants covered the rest of her specially made armor and her boots completed the outfit, attached to each wrist was an easy way to acquire either senbon or shuriken as they would come into her hand at the twitch of a muscle, she had various weapons hidden all over her person as well, but the main one was in her necklace, not that she knew how to unseal it, hidden by the boots were several strips of fabric, all different colors for her to practice the color manipulation, they stopped when they saw what they were looking for

Team seven were just receiving instructions for their training, two bells, that seemed simple enough, but they had to get it from Kakashi

Shino knew they were there but kept it to himself

They had to interfere with the exercise and get the bells themselves, it shouldn't be that hard

Kakashi was waiting in a clearing, reading some orange book, they knew they would be identified as soon as they attacked, but they still put on the blank black masks that covered their hair and face

Shikamaru's weapon shot out, Kakashi grabbed it, he froze, clumsily he untied the bells and tied them to the chain just before breaking free of the jutsu, he accidentally let go and it was pulled back, the two smothered the bells so they wouldn't make a sound and ran, the shorter watching for pursuers, of course, three genin soon followed them and a bunch of bugs started to swarm, Kakashi had just shrugged and continued reading

They stopped when they ran out of trees and jumped into the nearby lake, only, they ended up standing on it, Shino was the only one to follow them, two people rose out of the water

"I'm guessing you didn't make sure none of them were there?"

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the older looking one turned to his group

"Fight them and don't loose the bells, Naruto, you too" Naruto pouted, he knew he would be acting like a genin as the Hokage had asked, but it still upset him, he jumped out of the water, bringing Shino with him

Naruto had large chakra reserves, making him the best choice for fighting the bug user

Hinata sank into the water as Shikamaru jumped into the trees

His shadow connected with the trees to make it connect with Ino's she was stuck and couldn't use her technique, he had done his job

Sasuke immediately rushed after Naruto but a large amount of water formed a vortex around him

The only jutsu he knew was fire and the water could easily cancel it out, his taijutsu would be worthless against the jyuuken, making Hinata the best match

Naruto used air currents to guide any bugs that got near him, they all would go into the water where they'd be useless until taken out, he left the air current as several Shino's appeared, a kick powered with fire destroyed the clones and the bugs rushed to him, he brought the current around himself again before jumping out and hitting Shino with a blast of pure chakra, causing his bugs to become confused

Sasuke tried to blast out several times but failed, senbon shaped water struck many tenketsu and stopped his use of chakra, at that, Hinata jumped down, the mask forgotten, Sasuke smirked, his taijutsu was better than hers, or so he thought, there was no more hesitation, no more fear, and no more holding back, well, at least when she was fighting, with each strike she hit, her pearl pulsed, slowly turning red, but she stopped herself from delivering the final blow, it went back to the bright purple as she kicked him at Ino, as he went past the water shield, it dissolved, Hinata had her mask back on and was with Shikamaru by then

The timer went off and team seven was defeated, Kakashi came to see them all held in place because their shadows were connected to a tree's shadow, a couple of bells hung from its branches

And for some reason, Shino seemed mad, he was telling Ino and Sasuke that they should have worked as a team and that if they worked as a team now, they could probably get out, but the two were just struggling, Kakashi looked at a nearby puddle, it seems it had been dug out and water was put in it, then Shino's bugs were placed there, unable to do much but they were still alive

"And who did this?" he looked at Ino

"Team ten"

"So I'm guessing Naruto taught them well, even though it was only one day?"

"Naruto? No, that one green haired guy" he stopped to think

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had known for a long time he was gay, he just hadn't found a person he liked too much, so when Sakura decided to ask him out, probably just to get Sasuke jealous, he rudely declined

"What?"

"I said no, I would never go out with you" she growled, slightly scaring Akamaru

Why did Sakura ask him out? She had realized she didn't like Sasuke, she just went after him because everyone else liked him. Now, that isn't to say that she likes Kiba, she was trying to get someone jealous, but that was not anyone else's concern

"Sakura-san, he said no, that doesn't mean beat him until he says yes" Choji munched on his chips

"So, forehead girl, how did you guys do?"

"Our test was ruined by Hinata"

"Hmm, what about Shikamaru, was he helping?"

"No, just her, she seemed in a rush though, like she had a deadline, left around nine-forty"

"I think she had to have her team's help to ruin ours, so, I guess you didn't pass?"

"Nope, we passed, Kurenai-sensei passed us for finding Hinata" Ino nodded as someone dropped down

"Hey, sorry about that, we had to get tested somehow" Naruto noticed they were staring at him, he looked to see if something was on his shirt and realized he had forgotten to put up his henge, he even had it on somewhat when fighting Ino's team, heck, no one had seen him with it completely down

His hair wasn't spiked like his illusion, it had been pulled back into a braid that went to his knees, his eyes were dulled in the henge but the brilliant blue they really were showed now, the most beautiful blue imaginable

In his henge he always had on a baggy orange outfit and had made sure none of the muscles showed, since he had been working out before coming to apologize the tank top clung to his developed muscles, and for some reason he looked a lot like the forth Hokage

"Oops" he quickly did his henge, hoping they'd think that his henge was his real self

"And Aoimasao-baka thought messing up other exams would help, of course, first we messed up other ones that were slightly more successful since they failed, narrows the success rate" he grinned his foxy grin and Sakura believed the henge, Choji shrugged, Ino didn't care, and Kiba chose to think about it later

"Kakashi-sensei said you were the jounin for that group"

"Do you really think I'd be a jounin?"

"Of course you aren't"

"Anyway, Ino, I think team seven is going to get a c-rank early, I wouldn't recommend taking it and if you do you should ask for at least one extra higher level ninja, no offence, but none of the rookies are ready for a c-rank" Kiba suddenly attacked him, he jumped back as Akamaru tried to bite his leg and kicked Kiba when he came from above, Akamaru turned into a Kiba as Kiba turned more feral, they both went after Naruto who sighed and formed a large orb of chakra, he ducked as Kiba and Akamaru went into it, they fell asleep

"Especially not Sasuke-teme" with that he left, ten minutes later the orb disappeared, giving Kiba a rude awakening as he fell on his head, no one else had remained

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven had gone on the c-rank without following Naruto's advice, what did they get from it?

A killed client, a killed sensei, and no way home

The soul of the jounin sat, wondering why he hadn't gone somewhere

A group of Konoha nin came, one looked straight at him and another came up to him, checking to see if there was a chance he was still alive

"Tenken, you're a shinigami, you can heal him, right?" that news seemed to shock the other two

"No, I cannot"

"Kaa-san did once"

"Nee-san was much more powerful" Naruto looked down and a group of people they couldn't see appeared

"You can see the chain connected to the soul but not the body, that means they're dead, when the chain runs out they turn into a hollow" he turned at the familiar voice, the woman turned around

"Kakashi, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" he looked down as she turned to Naruto, surprising everyone as she solidified, she walked up and put her hand on his shoulder, he didn't look up, thinking it was one of his teammates

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Gato and his lackeys for you" he seemed shocked at the voice and hugged her, she hugged him for a second

"I told you a long time ago, I'm not your mom, just like Kakashi isn't your father, hey, nii-san, you're not mad at me are you?"

"What happened to your job?"

"Oh, still doing it, teaching a group how to reap a soul"

"Don't, you can save him" Naruto mumbled

"Sorry, I saved him last time because he was poisoned by tou-san, but this is my new job, sorry" she turned to the group only she and Kakashi could see

"So, you take your zanpaktou and hit him in the head with the sheathe" one nodded and walked up

"Then you all go back, you will be making rounds on your own, I need to take care of something here" they left afterwards

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just some people I'm supposed to train" she smiled innocently

"I'll be right back, it seems the ones who killed him are still nearby, you guys continue with your mission, and no, I'm not staying here" she disappeared and Naruto surprisingly hadn't shed a single tear, he pulled out a scroll

"They'll want to have a funeral" the others were grossed out as he sealed the two halves into the scroll

"Come on, we still need to get to the village" they got there just in time to see Fuki defending team seven from Zabuza, they had been continuing the design for the bridge when they were attacked, the large sword was easily blocked by a single strand of blood, part of it came off and tried to attack the missing nin but he jumped back

"Naruto, take team seven, I'll take care of these two" she gestured toward Zabuza and Haku

"Nii-san, you too" she said when he tried to help, Hinata noticed a pearl around her neck, it hung from a black chain and was blood red, the same red her pearl would gradually turn when she almost killed an opponent

"Hinata, Shikamaru, you two stay" she said, keeping the senbon from hitting team seven

"You could learn something from this battle" she brought the blood to her pearl and a scythe appeared, a shadow caught the shadows of the senbon and sent them back at Haku

Everyone grudgingly followed her instructions

"Hinata, I think you could handle Haku" her eyes widened

"I can't"

"Yes, you can, just try"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat waiting with team seven and Tenken

"Naruto, I should have listened to you" Shino gave Ino an odd look

"Yes, you should have, I warned you for a reason, but what's done is done"

"So, was it a henge or your real appearance?"

"What?" he seemed shocked

"The long hair and the muscles"

"Henge" he said a little too soon

"Really, too bad" Sasuke activated his sharingan and seemed shocked

"Oi, dobe, when did you get so good at illusions?" he glared at the Uchiha as the henge dispelled

And those who hadn't seen him without it were slightly shocked

"When did you get so stuck up?" he ignored Sasuke

"So it is the real you, why do you keep the henge up?"

"Because of the reactions it gets, duh"

"Why did you listen to that woman?"

"Because she looked after me with Kaka-tou-san" that name shocked them

"Wait, sensei is your father?"

"Well, he raised me with Kaa-san"

"So he's not really your father"

"No"

They sat a long time in silence and when Tsunami had made dinner the three entered the house with a bunch of groceries

"Sorry, we wanted to get you some food so we wouldn't be troubling you with our presence" they looked at the three, Hinata and Shikamaru looked pale

"You didn't" she gave Tenken a pointed look

"You did, I told you, you can't make children kill someone on their first real mission"

"Speaking of which, I'll be right back, I need to go reap all those souls" she smiled as they paled even more

"None of the villagers were killed, right?"

"None, they were all safe" Shikamaru said with no emotion before they put down the food and Hinata ran out

Tenken could tell it was gonna be a long night, he figured he should talk with Shikamaru first

"Wait, she made them stay so they could kill those two?"

"She has the belief that it is necessary to remove all possible weaknesses early on, no matter how bad it could be"

"Is she gonna be our new sensei?"

"No, apparently soon she'll have to go back and train more fake shinigami"

"Fake shinigami?"

"Souls with large energies, only her father is the actual shinigami" he shrugged and grabbed some dinner as Tenken left to talk with Shikamaru

* * *

**So, how do you like it? i know, it sucks, but friends are coming over and i still need to clean my room(i was gonna do it last night but instead i watched a movie for the thousandth time) so i have to keep this short**

**three more reviews or one week and i'll post **


	4. When a Snake has a Spy

**I'm sorry, i've been busy**

**and my editor took a while(Trying to get used to it)**

**he said this chapter made more sense but the next is just crazy**

**and i was a little depressed at ABSOLUTELY NO REVIEWS**

**i do not own naruto**

* * *

One week was all it took to finish the bridge, team seven had felt bad that they hadn't protected Tazuna and Fuki had gotten the instructions for the bridge from his ghost before sending him to what people believe is heaven

Hinata and Shikamaru had gotten slightly better but it was still hard on them

The only really good thing about the week was that Naruto was cheering everyone up, he was the one that pointed out how Gato's estate was empty, he provided a false story about a fox and a snake to the kids

"So, will the fox bring back the snake like the tree wants?" one kid asked on their last day there

"I am not sure" no one was sure where the story had come from, Naruto had just been trying to cheer them up when the idea came to mind

"Will you tell us the story again?" all the adults were determined to hear it as only the youngest members of the village had heard it

"Do you mind if I add in a few details I forgot?"

"No" he smiled and sat down

"A long time ago there were two beings

One always seemed happy and wore a fake smile

The other was always mad and alone, a frown was always present

Both had no family, though for different reasons

One lost his family when they protected him

The other's family was murdered by someone close

They didn't know much about the other, just that they were alone as well

The first was a bright orange fox, his nine tails bounced behind him

The other was an obsidian colored snake, he wanted a friend but accepted none" he noticed two people knew where the idea came from and Sasuke seemed to be pondering something

"One day the fox decided to ask the snake to play with him, when the snake declined, the fox played a prank on him, turning him into a raven for a day, the snake as a raven went onto a cherry blossom tree, the tree came to love the raven and would do anything for him, the tree's best friend the boar had liked the snake and when the raven turned to the snake again she hoped the tree would forget about him, but didn't" Ino seemed insulted, she could guess most of the symbols for people

"The tree asked the fox to permanently turn the snake to a raven, but he refused as he foolishly liked the tree, the snake hadn't heard the fox decline and fled, not wanting to become a raven again, the tree thought that it was the fox's fault for the snake leaving so the fox promised to bring the snake back, but when it came to it, the snake got away, now the fox tries to bring back the snake, and the snake's family helps him" that was odd, this part didn't fit into anything

"Although the fox's main target is the snake, he still plays tricks on other animals, the boar had already hated the fox, he turned the god of thunder into a weasel, he injured the dog, when he was close to the snake a chicken was gifted with some of its abilities and the half-chicken half-snake has tried to stop him since, he had turned a shark into a boat and crossed the sea to Hokkaido where he betrayed a cat, and he had taken the nicest place on earth and turned it to a desert, angering the tanuki that lived there, the fox had accidentally created bijuu in his search for the snake" that was an interesting history but probably inaccurate

"But he hasn't found the snake yet" the children seemed sad

"I'm sorry, but I have to go"

"Bye nii-chan" practically all the kids said

They crossed the bridge as the first to step on it after it was done, Naruto had still kept his henge up most of the time, he turned and waved

"Sorry, Ru-chan, gotta go" as soon as they had crossed the bridge Fuki disappeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had gotten back three days ago and he was with Hinata in the hospital, she had been hurt and he was only slightly damaged, he waited in her room

Kiba rushed in, he was old friends with Hinata and they said that an arm had been broken and she had extreme chakra overload, he noticed Naruto, judging by the spots on his arm, he had been the one fighting Hinata, he slammed him into the wall

"What did you do to her?"

"We were sparring"

"Then how did she get chakra overload?"

"She was trying to use the jyuuken to steal energy instead of closing off tenketsu with her chakra"

"And the broken arm?" Naruto barely noticed that his arm was bleeding

"She tried to steal my chakra and it was too much, sent her arm flying back and broke it"

"Yeah right" Naruto's eyes were still closed, Kiba let go of his arm, Naruto started straightening himself, but Kiba knocked him onto the floor

"You ever hurt her again, you'll pay"

"One, we're teammates, training accidents happen when trying out new techniques; two, how will I pay?" he seemed to be smirking, but Kiba couldn't tell as when he knocked Naruto over the henge had disappeared and the loose shirt he wore today had gone up a bit while the pants that were slightly too big-he was doing laundry today-had gotten pulled down a bit, the beautiful blue eyes opened when Kiba didn't answer

"Ah, you're a gay pervert, that's how I'll pay" he joked before kicking Kiba off of him and bringing the henge back up Kiba growled and left

Next to come was, surprisingly, her cousin

"Hiashi-sama said to come pick her up"

"She's not up yet, it can wait" Neji looked over

"What useless thing was she trying?"

"Changing the jyuuken, oh, wait, not supposed to say that to anyone in a stuck up clan that refuses to do anything other than traditional crap" Neji showed no reaction

"I'll tell her to head over as soon as she's well enough" he closed his eyes to say that the conversation was over, but he ducked when a lightning bolt nearly hit him, Neji activated his Byakugan to see a cloud ninja run off

"Actually, could you watch her for a bit, I want to go take care of an annoyance" he jumped onto the roof and located the ninja, he was surprised when he just fell, Naruto rushed over to the body and saw that all of his blood had been sucked out of him through the skin, he looked around but saw no one

He shrugged and rushed back, death was not his business

When he got back Neji was about to leave with Hinata, Naruto rushed up and hit each of his shoulders and the back of his legs, Neji collapsed and Naruto put Hinata back in her bed, the nurse rushed in

"What did you do this time, monster?"

"He was trying to take Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound, he'll be fine for now"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto read through the questions and immediately knew the genin were supposed to cheat, and since the number of students in the room was divisible by three, it seemed his team was supposed to be providing the answers, well, that and the look he had gotten from Ibiki

But he would have fun with this

Question 1

3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419

Question 2

If anyone is trying to copy off of me, you're out of luck, I'm not doing it

Question 3

To any idiot who continues to copy me, you will fail

Question 4

Wow, you must be stupid

Question 5

If you're going to copy someone, copy Sakura-chan, she'll have these answered no problem

Question 6

If the wind is still and you throw a kunai with all your strength at a person's heart from behind so they can't dodge, how deep will it go?

Question 7

It won't because if you're dumb enough to copy me, you'd miss

Question 8

Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku, Kin, Haruhi, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, you're all idiots, stop looking at my paper

Question 9

If a fox and a snake are friends, a boar and a tree are rivals and the sun and shadow agree while the butterfly chases the flower

When Naruto put his pencil down, he heard several people quickly erasing, he smirked, when there were five minutes left before the final question, the correct answers were shown in ink on his paper, the pencil marks were gone, he caught the eyes of the grass nin he had just switched pages with while a small killing intent flooded the room, he wrote one message on his paper and turned it over

After the test Ibiki picked up the papers

A snake hides in grass, killing intent leaks as he moves to leaves

Ibiki knew what it meant and continued picking them up, when he got to the grass nin's paper he nearly laughed at what was unmistakably Naruto's handwriting

Team seven was left without a teacher, but because Kakashi had stated his ideas beforehand, they were let in, Ino, Shino, and Sasuke were waiting at gate eleven, team ten were at gate thirty three

"We head straight for gate eleven, Sas-Uke and his group are in trouble, we will pass whether or not we get both scrolls, remember this" they nodded

----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"Anyone else you want information on?" he looked to the group of eight genin, Ino stepped up

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki, why would you want info on him, he's…"

"Right here" Naruto plucked the card out of the genin's hand

"This card seems to be inaccurate" Kabuto glared at him

"My cards are never inaccurate"

"Then why does this say I'm already Anbu captain when obviously I am not?" he nearly smirked, the kid seemed to be setting himself up

"It gives me way too many jutsu as well as taijutsu styles, everyone knows I can't do genjutsu so my skills wouldn't be that good in it, my intelligence isn't that high, I haven't done nearly that many missions. and you got less than half of my chakra stores on here" he tucked the card into his pocket as Kabuto knew what he was up to

"Then let me have my card and I'll fix it"

"Just make a new one" he Hinata and Shikamaru left, Naruto took out the card and fixed the two errors on it before handing it to them

"This is how you want to get by human standards" they looked at it, all areas seemed to be extremely high, he had over twenty s-rank missions and it said he never received a scratch, his known jutsu just had a large number on it, a pure black card appeared in his hand

"This is how I am by demon standards" they were surprised to find every category extremely low

"And this is shinigami standards" the red card showed practically no skills

"What we're aiming for is high by shinigami standards" they nodded and looked at his rank, it still said Anbu captain

"You changed two things, what were they?"

"Chakra stores and chakra control"

--------------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------

"And, we also need to kill Kabuto" they looked at him, immediately turning pale

"He's working for Orochimaru, and he has way too much information to be safe"

"Troublesome"

"You say that too much" he smiled innocently as they reached an area where a large explosion seemed to take place

"Shit, come on, we need to hurry, Hinata, do you remember the chakra seals?" she nodded as they headed to where they heard a fight

Shino and Ino were knocked out and Orochimaru had most of his face burned off, and he formed the snake seal

Naruto jumped forward, kicking the sanin's head as it started to extend

The head retracted and glared at the boy

"Sorry, I was planning on being here when Hebi-chan started but we were on the other side of the forest"

"Dobe, you knew this was gonna happen?"

"Slightly" Sasuke glared too, a chain surrounded the sanin and a shadow joined it

"He's in the tree" the shadow suddenly destroyed the clone and Naruto kicked the tree next to him, the sanin jumped out and for where the voice came from

"Hinata, chakra seal four" he ran through several handseals and a barrier surrounded Orochimaru, Hinata jumped on top of it while finishing her handseals and placed her hands onto the barrier, a black chakra started going into the barrier, she jumped away as it hung in midair

"We're gonna want to capture him, this won't last long, do you think you can get senbon into his neck?" Hinata nodded

"Wait, capture, you're talking like Anbu or something"

"Nope, not Anbu, but shouldn't you look after your teammates?"

"They'll be fine, you guys will need help"

"No, we won't, Shikamaru, get ready to form a time vortex around him"

"Time vortex?" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Just get going or we'll knock you out" he tossed the heaven scroll to the Uchiha

"Go straight to the tower" Hinata bit her thumb and a sword appeared in her hand from the blood, her right hand sent the senbon into the mass of chakra just as it started to dissolve

"Miss" the snake sanin was gone before Shikamaru's time vortex was finished

"Shit"

"W-We need to get new scrolls" Naruto nodded and headed in the direction he sensed a team, not noticing her stutter as she noticed the blood that had come from Ino

"Shikamaru, Hinata, follow the blood trail, I don't want anyone in that team to die, I'll meet up with you soon" they seemed relieved at the order

He could smell Kabuto, he was with Sakura's team

He jumped down in front of them

"Yakushi Kabuto, would you come with me" the black dragon mask he now wore didn't reveal his blue eyes to anyone and his voice sounded different, even his outfit changed

"Yosou, what would an Anbu want with me?" Sakura's group seemed confused

"Now is the perfect time to rid ourselves of a spy" Kabuto's eyes widened and he threw a kunai at the Anbu while grabbing Sakura and holding a kunai to her neck, the Anbu dodged and looked at him

He would have to use something that he regretted using, he closed his eyes and concentrated before disappearing in a dark purple flash

Together with Tenken he had figured out the secret behind mind

You had to love someone

It was impossible for Tenken, but Naruto had someone he loved and he knew that person very well, even if she hadn't been around for a long time

He had to think of her and if he knew what she was thinking about at that moment, he could use mind, and at that moment he knew she was behind him, waiting for the death that would soon come

When he could control what happened to Kabuto's body, he made the pain receptors receive ten times the amount of pain, made every muscle tear, every bone shatter, every cell would cause pain and he would be bleeding terribly

The Anbu reappeared and made sure the genin weren't looking

"Get out of here, I'm sure you can manage without his help" Kiba sniffed the air

"Why is there so much blood?" he turned around but a dark orb surrounded Kabuto so they couldn't see

"Go or I'll make you" they nodded, Naruto made the dark orb follow him as he found Anko and Orochimaru

"Oh, good, I found you" the orb got closer

Anko was still clutching her shoulder, she knew Naruto could take care of himself

"Hebi-chan, here" the orb tossed out the now dead traitor, the body was in front of the sanin

"You know, this trip seems as if it would have done better never done" he was surprised as a pair of teeth went into his neck, he grabbed the bite as three tomoe appeared

"Not entirely" Naruto did a single handseal, red chakra flooded his system, pushing out the curse forcefully

The tomoe remained as a scar, but there would be no loss of control

Orochimaru seemed surprised, he left, leaving Kabuto's body

Naruto grabbed the two scrolls he had and left, the red chakra moving him until he got close to his teammates position(there had been a few battles attracted by the chakra), then he collapsed against a branch

After healing the injured members of team seven Hinata activated her Byakugan

"Shikamaru, over here" Sasuke looked up but the two had already vanished in the leaves

"What happened?" he looked at the bite while pulling off the mask

"Orochimaru" Hinata examined the tattoo, checking to see if she should seal it

"But it looks like he got rid of the chakra the curse mark gives, he just needs rest" Shikamaru nodded and picked Naruto up, bringing him to rest with team seven

"Looks like the dobe bit off more than he could chew, like he'd be able to get two scrolls on his own" Hinata ran his thumb along a bracelet he wore, as soon as his blood touched it, five scrolls appeared, she gave Sasuke a pointed look

"Troublesome, you remember the snake guy that tried to give you a hickey?" Sasuke shuddered but nodded

"Well, I think he caught Naruto by surprise" he directed Sasuke's attention to the tattoo

* * *

**Okay, i want at least one review, then a week after that, every one will decrease it a day  
**


	5. When a creature nears extinction

**Way to go, now i'm considering ending it in the next few chapters, sure i don't live up to my deadlines, but that's because no one reviews, it disappoints me, five alerts and four reviews, two are even from the same person**

**well, just to spite you, time for an extremely confusing chapter**

**oh, and you get a first glimpse at the creature**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, rock band, insane asylums, or host club, i do, however, own the creature by the name of Nashite, if you steal the idea for my creature, i will somehow give a very painful death**

* * *

Naruto sat up and looked around, he noticed the surprised faces of those in the room

"Oi, mina, what's going on?"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you back with us?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, dobe, I believe that's you"

"Teme, shut up"

"Hey, Hinata just said the idiot was awake" Kiba stopped mid sentence

"What is it, dog breath?" he shook his head

"Did you injure yourself again? There aren't supposed to be any weapons in here" Shikamaru spoke up

"Temashigoto, now I'm gonna have to search for them, strange, there's no blood"

"Temashigoto? Since when do you say that?"

"He's always said that"

"No, he always says it in English"

"Naruto, where do you think we are?"

"In Konoha, probably the tower in the center of the forest of death"

"No, we're on the trip to Albuquerque you desperately wanted"

"Yeah, you were listening to that Weird Al song too much"

"So why am I in a hospital?"

"Some weird rich guy named-mmph" Kiba's mouth was covered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so, Naruto, do you know if you'll stay?" he looked at Sakura like she was crazy

"Stay? Plus, why would you care you crazy bitch?" an anger cross formed on her head

"Um, Naruto, not sure if you remember, but she's your girlfriend" Naruto nearly gagged, Sakura attacked but he caught her fist and twisted it behind her back while doing a flip over her

"I have no idea what's going on here, but someone tell me how to get home"

"What are you talking about dobe?" a woman walked in, one he recognized

"Kaa-san?" she blinked

"Silly, don't confuse me with my sister, she'll be here soon, it took forever to convince her to rest" he looked again and she actually had blue eyes, he jumped back, bit his thumb, and made a blade out of blood

"That would explain where the blood went" Shikamaru sighed

"Calm down, Naruto, it was all a dream"

"Then why can I use the abilities from it?" her eyes changed to purple

"Because this is a dream, Ru-chan, you have to wake up, your mom is being distracted" she was immediately tackled, a large needle was pulled out, she scratched the person holding it and manipulated the blood so he backed up, she dissolved into the ground and appeared next to Naruto

"By the way, congrats on the mind element" she touched his head and everything darkened, when he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke loosing to a group of sound nin, Hinata and Shikamaru were no where to be found, he jumped forward and kicked Sasuke in the back of the leg, making him collapse and dodge the air blast headed for him

"Nice to see you up, dobe"

Naruto ignored him and looked at the three, they were unable to control their bodies, then blood leaked out of their eyes as their hearts stopped and brains exploded, he turned away as Sasuke stared in bewilderment

"Where are Hinata and Shikamaru?"

"Some woman appeared, she attempted to harm you and they chased her away"

"Did she have tan hair?"

"No, red"

"Blue eyes?" he nodded

"Was the hair past her knees?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Naruto didn't answer, he ran in the direction he sensed his teammates in, he managed to block one of their attacks on the spirit

"Stop you two"

"She was going to kill you"

"How do you know?" he held up a vial, Naruto grabbed it and carefully sniffed it

"This is a mixture of herbs" the woman smiled, he looked at her and genuinely smiled

"Do you know her?"

"It's the spirit of my real mother"

"No, it's not" he turned to Fuki

"What do you mean?"

"That's not a spirit"

* * *

"We lost him again" Kiba punched the wall

"If it wasn't for you" Sasuke looked at the person who had just been dosed with a drug

"No, if it wasn't for that bastard Orochimaru"

"Get her out of here, we don't want her here if he comes to again" as the doctor left, a woman came in with a box

"Why did you get Rock Band?"

"He really wanted this game, maybe he'll stay if he's having fun"

"But just because he has special abilities he thinks the other place is real"

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku" everyone froze

"Yes, keep him here, please"

"Get out"

"I'm just here to see my little monster" he walked up to Naruto

His eyes popped open and he rapidly twisted to the side till his hand hit the wall and he was glued to it

"Still as talented as ever, huh monster, even after being in here for a few years" he whistled, Naruto held his head and fell back to a corner, clutching his ears

* * *

"I thought she was dead"

"No, I'm still alive" something fell into Naruto's eyes, they closed and he reached to touch it, it felt and smelled like blood, he opened them and heard someone coming, he did a mix of jumping and rolling until he was glued to the wall by a hand and his feet, he couldn't hear anything but he could see Orochimaru talking, than the snake man whistled

The high pitch vibrated within his ears until it hurt his brain, he dropped, unable to channel chakra and backed into the corner with his vision blurred

* * *

"No worries, we'll take care of him"

"Lately he's been acting weird, maybe that club of yours will help"

"We shall take in the scared dog right away"

"He's more of a fox"

"Then we will get this fox energetic, where is he?"

"Naruto, it's fine, come on" a yellow head of hair and a single blue eye popped out

"Just one thing, keep him away from snakes" a couple of red heads walked in

"Milord, we can't find Haruhi" the yellow head disappeared

"Maybe she went to the bathroom" Tamaki turned away

* * *

Sasuke immediately attacked, but he was stopped by Orochimaru's lapdog

Kiba ducked under Kabuto, but something on his neck was tapped and he collapsed

Kushina shouldered Kabuto in the gut and went to attack Orochimaru, but as she fell close, the same spell fell on her

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Choji backed up in fear

Shikamaru was asleep

Shino stood, knowing he couldn't do anything

"Shh, it's okay my little monster, I just want to remind you of a couple of things" he cupped the boy's cheek

"First" he lowered his voice so only Naruto could hear

"Don't forget you belong to me" he gently licked a sensitive tattoo on the boy's neck, causing him to shiver

"Second, Naru-chan, don't think that just because you are in a hospital means you can get out of leaving" a dagger was planted in his gut, Orochimaru went to the door but was stopped by a foot in his face

Fuki looked around

"Don't you guys know how to protect someone?" she clucked her tongue a few times before turning her attention back to Orochimaru

"Hebi-teme" she growled and her eyes turned black, the dagger from Naruto's stomach appeared in her hand

"Omai okarotsu" he grinned

"Kukukukuku, the demon has come out" he dodged her slashes, the knife morphed into a scythe mid swing and Kabuto jumped into it, she grinned and he was lit on fire

Naruto groaned, she looked over at him

"Shit" as Orochimaru left she turned to Sakura

"Clean the wound, Ino, get a cool wet cloth, I'll be right back" she looked to Naruto

"Listen to me, if you can, keep clucking your tongue" with that she ran outside

When she came back his wound was wrapped, she grabbed the cloth and put the leaf in Naruto's mouth

She gently placed the rag on his neck, she grabbed something through the cloth and pulled, Naruto bit down on the leaf in pain

"Swallow" he swallowed the small amount of juice that the leaf had created

"What was that?"

"Cure to the poison in this needle" she held it up

* * *

Naruto blinked and the next thing he knew he was falling, he quickly flipped over but barely made it

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" he looked around, only his team was with him

"They just disappeared when you fell" Shikamaru explained

"Let's get to the tower"

* * *

"He's out again"

"No duh, let's take care of the others" she went to Kushina and clucked in her ear seven times, the woman was back up

She went to Kiba and hit three points on his neck, he was back up

She popped her neck and stretched, unknowingly letting Kiba see a tattoo

"Hey, she's" he was stopped by her hand on his mouth as she flipped over him

"Let's not share that with anyone, shall we?" she whispered in his ear he warily nodded

She let him go and moved on to Sasuke's burns that he got from Kabuto

Tenten gave Kiba a weird look

"She's got two tattoos, one is Orochimaru's, the other is aka-mmph"

"What was he about to say?"

"It doesn't matter"

* * *

They were trying to send him off again, Naruto heard his name and peeked out

Another rich ass family

Why wouldn't they just let him stay here?

Footsteps

He turned around to see a girl

"I'm kinda lost, where's the ballroom?" his stance immediately became defensive

"Follow the path from the opening" his mouth snapped shut, his voice was harsh and hadn't been used in four years

"Are you okay?" he nodded slightly

"What's your name?" he frowned

"You can talk so tell me" he shook his head no

When Tamaki turned back he saw a yellow and black blur cross the opening

Naruto didn't know why he ran, he just did, he stopped when a short blonde appeared in front of him

"Hey, hey, Naru-chan" those words brought back painful memories, suddenly an image of Orochimaru came to mind, he let instinct take over

* * *

The small creature turned, looking at the being now in front of it

Jouten knelt down

The creature had no eyes or mouth, fur ran down the back in a straight line, the rest of it's body was scaled, it actually reminded him somewhat of a dragon, but it had six legs and an extremely long tail, the wings were non-existent, well, at least not at the moment, the fur would grow into wings in a few years, the creature needed no food, particles were gathered from the air

It's kind preferred battlefields, the blood filled their hunger better than any other

This small being was the last of it's kind

"Nashite" he said, the creature purred

"What kind of creature is it?"

"It's one of the shinigami aids, they easily locate the dead and are actually the ones who do the sealing, but they are also what gave me my abilities, the ultimate creatures of the world yet this is the last one"

"What are they named?"

"They have no name, but they are the first demon race"

"How do they die?"

"You killed the last one"

"How?"

"You died"

* * *

"Hey, hey, Naru-chan, where are you going?" the taller boy froze

"Hello?" he jumped over a kick that was then guided up, he grabbed it and flipped the blond over

Naruto rolled to receive less damage and bit his thumb, blood was splattered onto Hunny's face, he tilted his head

"Burn" Naruto muttered

The blood turned to acid, Hunny ran to wash off his face

He blinked before running to his favorite spot in the mansion, he hit the power button, he never played when others were here but he needed to calm down

* * *

Haruhi was trying to help Hunny wash off the blood, but it seemed to be making things worse, she heard something that sounded like a guitar, then drums came inn, shortly after the drums paused and a raspy voice started singing

"It's all the same

Only the names have changed

Every day

It seems we're wasting away" the blood came off with the voice

* * *

Naruto knew the songs inside out, even if he hadn't talked in a long time, the surround sound was working perfectly and he thought the door was closed, he had created clones for the other instruments, all it took was a bit more blood, they all played on expert, but Naruto was singing on easy

"Another place

Where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night

Just to get back home"

Tamaki paused in his looking for Haruhi, the voice was unfamiliar, but his uncle had said Naruto hadn't spoken in a few years

"Cause I'm a cowboy

On a steel horse I ride

And I'm wanted

Dead or alive" his voice was getting better, Naruto turned to see a few people at the door, he paused the game and dropped the mike before leaving through a hidden passageway

"That was odd" Kaoru walked up to the controller, the clones were now drops of blood

"How were there four of him?" Hikaru examined the blood

"And what is this game?" Kaoru unpaused the game and grabbed a guitar, Hikaru wiped off the blood and sat at the drums, Kyoya stood there and Mori grabbed the other guitar

They died pretty fast

"We lost 8,000 fans" Kaoru mumbled

"Not our game" Hikaru said happily while exiting out

"Where'd he get this anyway?"

"I'm not sure, it just arrived in the mail one day"

"And you kept it?"

"No return address"

"Have you played?"

"On easy"

"Has Naruto played?"

"Not that I know of"

"Well, he was on expert except for singing"

"Ne, how often are you home?"

"Few hours a day" he turned

"Oh god, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, it doesn't sting, Haruhi made it better"

"Where is Haruhi?"

"She said something about him acting abused and ran off"

"Abuse?"

"He doesn't like being called Naru-chan"

"There was one person who called him that, and he disappeared around when Naruto's problems started"

"Who?"

"His godfather, Orochimaru"

* * *

**So, any thoughts, should i do more than go to naruto's disappearance, because that is an excellent stopping point, you know, with them about to go training, so many new things revealed, and all that other crap**

**i'm sorry but i am pissed, i don't care if you guys hate me for this, but i do not want to have to post on deadlines for no one to comment on them**


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry, everyone, i can no longer continue any of these stories, even if i wanted to, my computer crashed and i lost all the files for them

i can't show my extra fanfics either because i lost those

i may have a few extra-long oneshots in the future but they will be mainly crossovers

also, i am posting this on every single one of my fanfics so don't bother checking the others if you have me on author alert or multiple stories of mine alerted


End file.
